The Gundam Boys And Us
by Perfectpink0913
Summary: Daisy, Nicole, Ashley, Lynn, and Marie are living their lives as gundam pilots with out the G-boys knowing. But when Daisy put a tracer on the mission site and Heero finds it the boys come after the girls to keep them quite because they think they know so
1. Default Chapter

**The Gundam boys and Us**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any characters related to. I do own Daisy, Nicole, Marie, Ashley, and Lynn though so don't take them.

Summary: Daisy, Nicole, Ashley, Lynn, and Marie are living their lives and gundam pilots with out the G-boys knowing. But when Daisy put a tracer on mission site and Heero finds it the boys come after the girls to keep them quite because they think they know something they shouldn't. What happens when they find out the are allies?

Chapter one: How we met

Daisy was sitting at the table with her lab top looking at the missions they had completed when Nicole come up and shut the lab top closed. "It's your turn to get your hair and make up done. Come on." Nicole said while she pulled her toward Marie's room.

As Marie and Nicole plopped Daisy down in one of the many plush chairs in the room, Lynn and Ashley came into the room, Lynn not looking to happy about doing hair and make up with the girls. " Tell me, why we are doing this again?" she asked very irritated. "Because we get to meet the boys today." Ashley said while sitting down.

"I finally decided that they should know bout us, so on the mission site we go to I put a tracer on it so whoever go there it will tell who was on, at what time, and what they did why they were on the site. It will trace the boys and us so I am sure that Heero will find it today. It will not take long either so you better hurry up with this little make up party we are having here." Daisy said.

You don't know how right she was.

Heero was sitting in his room with his lab top on the missions web site when he noticed that he was being traced. 'This is new,' He thought 'better find out who placed it.' As he was doing this Duo walked into his room. "Whatcha doing Heero." He said as he looked at the computer screen.

"Someone put a tracing unit on the missions site and it wasn't one of us, no one else knows how to do it but me." Heero said as he continued typing trying to figure out who in the heck put a tracer on the site." As soon as I find out who it is we have to go after them. If they know the site then they know all of our missions and that could cause problems. Go tell the others that we are leaving in 20 minutes and tell Quatre that we will have visitors and to get five rooms with locks ready."

"Ok I'll be right back." Duo said as he dashed out of the room in search of the others.

Twenty minuets later 

Heero walked out of his room and down the hallway toward the living room where they were going to meet before leaving. "I found them lets go." He said as he walked out the door toward his car. They boys looked at each other with a serious look and went toward their cars and followed Heero to their destination.

The girls were done doing their "make up party" and were heading out to get some ice cream and then go shopping for a few hours. What they didn't know was that as soon as they pulled out to leave the G-boys pulled up and parked a block down and walked up to their house.

Duo walked up and picked the lock on the door and they walked in. "Holy Shit! They have a crap load of money! Look at all this _stuff_." Duo said as he started walking around the house.

With duo 

He noticed a long hallway and started walking down it. He opened the first door to the left and went in. "Wow." He said as he looked over the room. There was a king size waterbed with a canopy done up all in different shades of blue in the center if the room. To the left of the bed was an opened door that led to a bath room and huge vanity and stool, the vanity was filled with make up and hair supplies all neatly sorted in rows. To the right of the bed was a door. "Must lead to a closet." He thought. There was also a baby blue dresser and a desk with a blue lab top resting on the desk. Everything from the walls to the doors to the carpet was different shades of blue. Even everything in the bathroom was blue.

"Damn this girl must like blue." He said aloud as he went to explore the girl's closet. He opened the dark blue door to find a huge walk in closet. Everything on the hangers and shelves were blue, even the shelves and hangers them selves were blue. " Yep I was right," He said, "guess I get her and leave the others to the other guys." He said as he was walking out of the room, but he stopped short and went over to the blue laptop and turned it on. The only user was a 'Nicole'. "Ah so that's here name, well Nicole we will meet soon enough." He said as he turned the computer off and headed out the door once more.

With Wufei 

Wufei noticed that Maxwell was heading down a hallway so he decided to follow him. When he noticed what Maxwell was doing he went to the last door to the left and went in. The room was identical to the room Duo just saw but everything was black and white with some silver. He went over to the silver laptop and turned it on. It made a noise and the login screen came on the only user was a girl named 'Lynn'. He look at it for a few seconds then turned the computer back off and closed it. He headed out of the room and toward the chairs in the living room which Duo happened to be doing at the same time. "So you know who you have?" Duo asked quickly. Wufei nodded and responded "You?"

"Yep"

With Trowa 

When Trowa noticed the long hallway he started walking toward it, he noted that Wufei and Duo were already in the process of finding out which girl they were taking so he followed suite and went into the first door on the right. The room was just like other two but was done in all purple. When he noticed the purple laptop sitting on the dark purple desk, he went over to it and turned it on. The only user was a girl named 'Marie'. He studied it and then turned it off and went to join the others.

With Quatre 

Quatre followed the others to the hallway and he decided he would take the last door to the right. When he went in it was just like the other three rooms but was done in all green. He sited the green laptop sitting on the forest green desk and went over and turned it on. "So your name is Ashley, nice name I like it." He said as he turned the computer off and headed out to join the others.

With Heero 

When Heero was done locking the door back up he realized he was the only one left in the room. As he looked around he found the long hallway that everyone else had found and went down it. He went all the way down the hall to the only door on the back wall. As he went in the room everything was the same to the other rooms but it was two times bigger and everything was pink and had 'Princess' on it. He walked over the hot pink desk and opened up the pink laptop with princess on it. To his surprise it was still on and the screen savor was on the screen with a message on it. It said:

**Hello Heero Yuy, congratulations you were able to trace the tracer. I did hope that it wouldn't take to long cause I made** **it way to easy to trace,especially for you. ****My name is Daisy if you need to know. ****Now please turn the computer off, I don't** **want my battery dying on me again I hate ****when that happens.**

**Daisy**

Heero looked over the message again then turned off the computer. He knew what it was like to have a battery die on you. He left the room and went to where the others where sitting. "Here is what we are going to do. We are all going to hide behind the door to the room we just went in. When they notice that their doors are opened they will all come into their rooms that's when you come up behind them and knock them out. Make sure not to hurt them though we need to get information out of them before we kill them. Got it?" Heero said. They rest of them nodded and headed off to the rooms they had just come from.

With the girls 

They had just finished their plans for the day and had just arrived home. Daisy was unlocking the house when she noticed someone had been here. She didn't say anything because she knew what was coming for them. As they walked in everyone saw that their doors were opened. "What the hell, I never leave my door opened." Lynn said as she started off toward her room. The others all went to their rooms as well.

Daisy knew well what was coming, soon enough she heard four unconscience bodies hit the floor before she even got to her room. As she went to her own room she shoved the door all the way against the wall, nothing was there. Just as she finished doing this she put up an arm just in time to block a punch aiming for her stomach. "You think you are going to be able to take me out that easy?" Daisy said smiling at Heero.

A look of shock quickly flashed through his eyes. "Don't look so shocked that I look almost just like you but with different colored eyes. Go ahead and knock me out but please don't punch me I really don't like people touching me in the stomach area ok? I prefer the cloth please." She said looking totally serious.

"Fine, but don't think I will do this all the time." He said as he pulled out the cloth and put it to her face she fell onto her bed.

He picked her up and headed out to find the others. "They all look like us. They could pass as our twin sisters but they aren't." Duo yelled as Heero walked into the room carrying Daisy over his shoulder. "I know but we are just going to have to deal with it, ok Maxwell, we better get going." Wufei said as he headed out the door to his car. Heero followed Wufei and the others pick up the knocked out girls and got into their own cars.

Hey well there you go done with the first chapter. Hope you like it please review.


	2. chapter 2

Here's the chapter it's real short gotta lot of homework! And I don't get enough sleep as it is! Well here ya go!

The Boys And Us

Hello! Pinkgirl and I have made an agreement that she writes the odd number chapters and me the even. So all is safe and she'll most likely say the same thing in her chapter! Well here's the chapter!

My head hurts……..

Sleepy, Daisy wake up!

Aye, aye captain!

Dork, how long have you all been awake?

Since we were about 1 mile from our destination. So I have been awake for about 15 minutes! Lynn has been for 8, Nicole 12, and Marie is 'bout 11. Are we at our destination yet?

Yep, and may I ask exactly who are you kiddo?

The name isn't kiddo, and why should I tell you?

Well for one you put a tracer on the mission site so we have full reason to know! And how do you know about the mission site, and were are you from?

Well Mr. Maxwell, see you know my name and I'm guessing you know the others too? Correct, we are the other team! Other team?

Yes Wufei, the other "Gundam" Team.

What other Gundam team! There is no other Gundam team!

Yes there is, we're the other Gundam team.

Looks like the onna has you beat Maxwell, I have to agree with Wufei.

Thanks Trowa you're a great back up! What about you Quatre, Heero?

Heh, sorry Duo, I agree with the Chinese man.

No one asked you Hey you never told us your name's.

Moron, you found our names in computers didn't you. And nice to meet you but I'm afraid I can not answer your question of were we are from though. That's a bit personal.

Fair enough Daisy, but why did you want to find us? Well….

I shall leave you in suspense MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O.o Sorry it's so short I guess I'm just not level headed today! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yo pink girl here yeah me and koyshiri are shearing this story. She explained it in the 2 chapter. Hope you like.

Chapter 3

"Well you see we need your help." Nicole said looking straight at Duo.

"With what?" Duo said looking back at the girl the looked just like him.

"Well…" Nicole glanced around the car. All four girls were looking at her with a look telling her not to say anything more then she already had.

"We have to break into this base; they took something of theirs that is very important to us." Lynn said in the corner. "They didn't get mine though because I actually protect mine."

"What the hell are you talking about we protected ours! It's not our fault that we got them stolen we were totally tricked." Marie screamed.

"Well it's was your fault in the first place that we were there." Nicole said looking at Daisy.

"NO IT'S NOT IT WAS ASHLEY'S!" Daisy said.

"O HELL NO you did not just blame all this on me." Ashley said.

Pretty soon all they girls were shouting at each other in the car. The boys were looking at them without a clue what was going on.

"YO IDIOTS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING ABOUT! NOTHING INPORTANT SO SHUT UP! Wufei yelled over the quarreling girls. They all froze and sat down. They looked at each other and Daisy said "They took the stones for our gundams."

"What do these stones have to do with your gundams?" Heero said after standing in the comer silent.

"Well they start the gundam up and can get you into important areas. They keep everyone else from piloting our suites, so we are the only ones that can run them but they took the stones and if they get hold of our gundams then we are in trouble. They will know the layouts of all the gundams including yours."

"Why do you need our help then?" Duo asked.

"Well you see since we can't work our gundams without the stones we need someone to help us get to the stones." Daisy said. "Only two of us can go though, they all want me to go so one of you has to go too."

Everyone was silent.

"I'll go." Heero said. "Guys take to girls to your houses the safe house isn't a good idea to go to now. Got it. Lets go." With that Heero started out the car door and go into a Corvette.

"Wait for me!" Daisy said as she hopped out of the car that held the others and got into the car with Heero.

_Later at the base_

"Do you know where you are going?" Heero asked.

"Well DUH!" Daisy whispered. They ran down a hallway and went up to a normal looking door. "Is this it?" Heero said.

"NO! Now shut up or you're going to get us caught."

She went into the door and typed in a password on a phone like pad. A secret door opened up on the side of the wall. "How did you know that was there?"

"I've been here before."

"Oh"

They walked through the secret door and there in the middle of the room was a round case with four different colored stones laying on it. "Are those them."

"Yeah"

"Then grab them and let's go." Heero said. He must of said this to load because an alarm starting going off. "SHIT NICE JOB ACE." Daisy yelled over the alarm. They started out of the door but when they got out the shots from guns started ringing out. One hit the side of Daisy's arm when she was running down the stairs and she toppled down them. She heard something snap and then she passed out.

Yeah I am leaving you with a cliff hanger and it's short. Sorry! Please review!


	4. chapter 4

Hello! I've got my chapter ready now! Finally!

I guess I don't have much of an excuse besides sheer laziness, heh sorry  
well on with the chapter!

"Come on Daisy, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Heero yelled in Daisy's ear.

"And I thought my arm hurt, my ears take the cake." Daisy said.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated Daisy."

"Never said it was supposed to, and are we dead?"

"No, you sprain your arm though; it's from the shot that hit you well really it didn't hit you, but you did topple down the stairs."

"Oh, well where are we?"

"My house."

"Heero you didn't really hit me as a talkative person."  
"I'm not; you just ask too many questions."

"Thanks Heero I feel so loved."

Quatres

"Well this is a nice place isn't it?" Ashley said.

"Thank you Ashley."

"I'm a bit worried about Daisy and Heero."

"Don't worry, Heero will protect them Ashley."  
"Ashley can take care of her self but I just know something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." "Just relax they'll be just fine. Wow that's what the guys are usually saying to  
me."  
"Quatre?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for trying to help."

"Your welcome Ashley."

Duos

"So much metal so little time ne? I don't fiddle with metal much anymore now days." Duo said.  
"Why not?" Nicole said

"Well I've got a job to do, I'm a pilot now. But I guess I don't really have much of an excuse for not fiddling with it, is it?"

"Nope"  
"Well how about getting back into the habit?"

"Sounds fun, why not!

"Hello blowtorch! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wufeis

"Don't touch anything onna."

"Wufei why are you so touchy?"

"Had a bad past."  
"Really? Why can't you just let go of it, I know it's now easy to forget a  
bad past. But I think if you lost a family member, they wouldn't want you  
to be so distant and cold."  
"For once... Onna your words sound sensible."  
"So bad that always keeps you down Wufei?"

"Not something I want to discuss right now Lynn. My past isn't the only past, Lynn, was yours bad?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as yours apparently. I lost my parents to OZ, they were shot to death. So  
my past life's been about miserable." Lynn said as she look down.

'Ya know what? I'm just gonna leave you on a cliffy, well I guess  
it's not much of a cliffy seeing as not much has happened. Seeing as  
pinkgirl is the better writer.


	5. Chapter 5

With hero and daisy

"Do you have any food I am like totally starving?" Daisy said and she started walking out of the room. "Holy Shit your house is huge!" she said as she went running down a grand oak stair case. "Where is the kitchen? Never mind found it." Heero walked into the kitchen after her and went over to a cubered and opened it and pulled out chocolate chip cookies and some peanut better and went into the living room next to it and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "OMG you eat chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter too that is so cool." She said as she sat down next to him. Heero didn't respond but started surfing the channels, he finally decided on watching MTV. At that moment there were music videos on. Daisy looked at the TV for the first time. "NNNNNOOOOOOO Turn the channel, NOW!" Heero looked at her with a confused look and then looked back at the TV. If he was surprised he didn't show it because he just turned of the TV and turned to her. "You are a singer?" Daisy blushed. "Yeah."

With Wufei and Lynn

"I see well lets go get something to eat, you must be starving." Wufei said. Lynn nodded and they walked out into his kitchen. "What do you want?" "Can you just make me some rice I am craving it and haven't had it in a long time." "Sure I kind of wanted it too."

With Trowa and Marie

"I am not taking you to my house we are going somewhere else, ok." Trowa said as they were going down the highway. "Ok but where are we going?" Marie asked. "To this mansion I found. It was abandoned and in nice shape so we are going there." "Ok."

With Duo and Nicole

"Lets go get something to eat I am starving." Duo said as he started going in his house. "Ok" Nicole said. When they got inside Nicole went and sat down on the couch. She started brading her hair that went to her waist. "Who you look just like me." "I know I don't like my hair this long though it gets in the way." "I see well let me brade it it will sat in better." "Ok just done pull hard." "I wont."

With Quatre and Ashley

Ashley had gone upstairs and had fallen asleep on one of the beds. Quatre went up and made sure she was truly asleep. After he was sure he went into his room and turned on his laptop. He started doing a background search on Ashley. What he found surprised him. Ashley was the daughter of some really wealthy people in America. What surpised him even more was that there was a picture of her and the other girls he had met earlier. And there was some information below it that he thought he would never see below their names.

Yeah ok here is the deal I am totally having writers block and I have this huge project I am doing at school and I have science fair I am having to worry about now. So it might be awhile until I get another chapter up after 7. sorry! please Review.


End file.
